


I can feed your appetite

by dirrtylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirrtylarry/pseuds/dirrtylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a meal out with the other boys, Harry teases Louis to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can feed your appetite

"Here’s to another successful album."

The sound of glasses clinking together in the centre of the table was met with a few cheers and the offer of proud smiles. All five boys, accompanied by two of their security men, sat around the table of a classy restaurant in celebration of the sales of their latest album. It had been arranged by Liam and Niall after agreeing that they each deserved a treat for their hard work.

"A lot of credit going to Louis, of course." Zayn announced, glancing towards where Louis sat across from him after taking a drink from his glass.

Louis gratefully smiled after seeing nods of agreement all around the table. He casually shrugged his shoulders though he could feel his heart race with pride. “I just got a bit more involved with writing the songs, that’s all. We all worked hard to put them together.”

"A true artist is always so modest." Niall stated, nodding his head towards Louis then grinned back at him, earning a mix of laughs in return.

"You’ve all worked hard, lads. You should be proud." One of the security men spoke, offering a smile before picking up his menu to scan through the dishes. "Now the praises are over with, let’s order, shall we?"

Louis picked up his own menu and began to look through it, hearing a chorus of agreement to order their food. He looked at the different starters on offer when he felt Harry’s leg press against his own and then move away again, making a small smirk reach his lips. He continued to stare at the menu while Harry’s leg pressed to his for a second time, causing him to lift his head and turn to look by his side where Harry was sat.

"That reminds me," Harry quietly spoke so only Louis could hear. "I haven’t finished praising you, yet." He whispered, keeping his eyes on Louis with a playful smile on his face.

Louis’ smirk only grew as he raised an eyebrow then looked back down to his menu. He slowly licked his lips, suddenly thinking about them both at home just minutes before being picked up for the celebration meal. His stomach flipped when he thought about how Harry had briefly stopped him from getting dressed to bend him over their bed and tease his tongue around his hole, telling Louis how he wanted to show how well he had done on the album.

"There’s always tonight." Louis answered, with his voice low and spoken to his menu. "You can praise me then." He added, despite knowing that Harry wouldn’t be able to wait. He flickered his eyes up to look above the menu to see the rest of the table engaging in their own conversations, unable to hear their hushed whispers.

"Doubt I’d be able to wait that long." Harry whispered, glancing back to his menu though he focused on the tightening of his jeans rather than the food on offer. "You stopped me, remember?"

Louis smirked to himself as he read through the main meal selection, having more thoughts of them at home before the meal, how he had moved from Harry’s embrace after he had lifted his tongue away and said how much he needed to be inside of him. He had held back a smirk when he picked his jeans back up and told Harry the car to pick them up would be there soon, stopping anything else from happening.

"I didn’t want us to be late, babe." Louis softly spoke, turning his head to glance at Harry, allowing him to see the longing in his eyes. He smirked again, assuming Harry was still hard from earlier. "You’ll just have to control yourself." He cheekily added, raising an eyebrow when Harry looked up at him.

"Or you could help me out, Daddy?" Harry quietly suggested, staring at Louis to see his smirk slowly fade at the name, knowing how much he loved to be called that. He looked away when he noticed Zayn looking over at them, not wanting to be questioned on what they were whispering about. His eyes moved back to his menu and he shifted in his seat, starting to feel uncomfortable in his tight jeans with his erection bulging against the front.

"Are you two ready to order?"

Louis blinked his eyes away from Harry to glance over the table, giving their security man a slow nod. He quickly looked back to his menu and focused on the meals, even though his stomach tingled with excitement from Harry’s desperate suggestion and the name he was called. “I’ll have the chicken wraps without coleslaw.” He told, before placing his menu back on the table.

"I’ll have the same." Harry announced, closing his menu. He looked up to glance over the table, only just noticing a waitress was stood across from them to write their order on her notepad.

Louis watched the waitress take their menus and then walk away, leaving them to continue talking around the table. He smiled and nodded when Niall had mentioned how he couldn’t wait to perform the songs from the album, with everybody else agreeing with him. He drifted away from the conversation and thought about what Harry had said.

With the excitement building up inside of him, Louis dropped both of his hands from the table to sit them in his lap, trying to act casual. He heard Harry join in on the conversation while his left hand slowly reached out beside him, hidden away beneath the table. His palm hovered above Harry’s leg and he slowly moved it further up until he lowered it against his bulge, causing Harry to stumble on his words.

"You alright, love?" Louis asked, holding back his grin while he looked at Harry with fake concern on his face. He could see the others looking over at Harry while he began to slowly rub his hand against his bulge.

"Yeah, yeah, I’m fine." Harry answered, after clearing his throat. He gave an assuring smile around the table then picked up his glass to take a quick drink, glad to see the attention had been moved from him.

Louis turned his head but kept his gaze on Harry from the corner of his eye. He pretended to listen to the continued conversation while he lifted his hand again, this time letting his fingers tug on the zip of Harry’s jeans to pull it down. His thumb carefully pushed at the button to open it then he slipped his hand beneath the material of Harry’s jeans and his boxers to gently bring his hard cock out of its confinements.

Wrapping his fingers around Harry’s cock, Louis began to steadily stroke him under the table, still hidden from the other boys. He fixed a smile onto his face as he glanced around the table to act natural, noticing how Harry did the same to not show his arousal. He felt himself becoming more turned on by the vague sound of Harry stifling a moan.

"I can’t believe it’s all finished, though." Niall spoke across the table, bringing Louis out of his trance to focus on the conversation. "All those late nights staying up to record songs. Now it’s all done."

Louis nodded his head and held back a smirk. “At least we get to relax more now.” He stated, still moving his hand slowly up and down on Harry’s cock. “We’ve all worked hard to get it finished.” He tilted his head a little to the side to glance at Harry before looking away. “Really hard.” He added, giving Harry’s cock a quick squeeze and smirking when he saw his eyes widen slightly.

The conversation continued and moved to talk about the upcoming stadium tour when Harry shifted in his seat again. He swallowed away a moan that was so close to leaving his mouth, then he leaned in closer to Louis’ side, making sure only he could hear him talk.

"I wanna fuck you, Daddy." Harry whispered, glancing across the table to check that nobody was looking over at them. "Feel how hard you’ve made me?" He whispered again, his entire body tingling with pleasure from the way Louis’ hand steadily stroked his cock. "Wanna be inside of you so bad. Please, Daddy."

Louis gulped and stared at the tablecloth while Harry’s words echoed around in his head. He could feel himself becoming hot under his clothes as the arousing excitement of their secret act and Harry’s words increased rapidly.

"When we get home, baby." Louis quietly answered, looking to the side to offer Harry a warm smile. He looked away again towards the other boys while his hand continued to slide up and down. He wanted to skip the food and go straight home with Harry, but he also didn’t want to leave early, knowing they didn’t get to spend much time together as a band not doing something work related.

"I need it now, Daddy." Harry persisted, only becoming more desperate from the pleasure of Louis’ hand around him. He looked around at the boys again, assuring himself that none of them could see what was happening beneath the table. "Need more from you. Need to make you moan like a fucking slut."

A shiver ran down Louis’ back, making his heart race and beat heavily against his chest. He could feel his arousal building up inside of him as he thought about having Harry pounding into him to make him moan over and over, just like Harry knew he loved.

"You’re thinking about it now, aren’t you, Daddy?" Harry whispered, after stealing a glance to his side to see a dazed look on Louis’ face. "You’re thinking about how much you love when I wreck you." He added quietly, looking over at Niall after hearing him laugh loud at something Liam had said. "Fuck, you’re so naughty, Daddy. Stroking my cock when anyone could see."

With Harry’s words playing over in his head, Louis looked up when he saw the waitress return to their table, now holding two plates in her hands. He blinked out of his thoughts of Harry roughly thrusting into him then he politely smiled as he watched the plates of food being placed in front of Niall and Zayn. His hand continued to stroke up and down while the waitress walked away again, allowing him to carry on his private act to make Harry leak with pre-cum.

"Let me punish you for being so naughty." Harry whispered, feeling his cock pulse at the continuous rhythm of Louis’ hand. "Let me fuck you hard and fast until you can’t think clearly, until you’re fucking screaming my name." He added, glancing up to notice the waitress heading back towards their table. "Please, Daddy. Let me fuck you."

Suddenly moving his hand away from Harry’s cock, Louis cleared his throat and smiled at the waitress after she had placed his plate in front of him. “Thank you.” He spoke, his voice slightly hoarse with the arousal he felt. He watched her leave a plate in front of Harry and then walk away again, his eyes now meeting with Harry’s.

"I need it, Daddy." Harry quickly whispered, before looking away to focus his attention on his plate of food, not wanting to arise suspicion of why he wasn’t eating.

Louis felt his own cock now harden in his jeans as the arousal continued to tingle his stomach. He watched while Harry began to eat, already missing how his cock had felt against his hand, making him want more of it. He bit his lip in thought then glanced down at his fork before lifting a hand to rest on the table, right next to his cutlery. He kept his eyes on his plate while he quickly nudged the fork to make it fall to the floor.

"Oh, silly me." Louis spoke, faking a surprised look. He watched the waitress bring out the rest of the plates while he moved his chair out from under the table and carefully lowered to his knees.

Moving towards Harry’s legs, Louis quickly parted them and knelt between them, instantly taking Harry’s cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down while he quickly sucked, sliding his lips along Harry’s length to take him as far into his mouth as he could manage. He wrapped his fingers towards the base while he lifted his mouth back up, feeling Harry’s leg purposely nudge against his side.

Reluctantly pulling his mouth away, Louis softly kissed the head of Harry’s cock then moved away. He retrieved his fork then carefully stood up from underneath the table to sit back on his chair, clearing his throat while he wiped his fork with his napkin. He still heard the light chatter of conversation while he looked up and found Zayn’s eyes on him, with an eyebrow raised and a questioning expression.

Louis smiled in return after feeling his stomach flip, knowing that Zayn had probably guessed what he had been doing under the table. He cleared his throat again then turned to look at his plate to start his meal. He picked up one of the wraps then sneaked a glance at Harry, who blinked back at him with a flustered look on his face. “How’s the chicken? Any good?”

Harry nodded his head, quickly gulping. “Yeah, really good.” He answered, his voice wavering slightly. His mouth formed a grin at Louis’ smirk before he looked away to continue eating his food, sneaking a hand beneath the table, when he was sure nobody was looking, to fix himself back into his jeans.

As the conversations continued while the boys ate their food, Harry tried to distract himself from the increasing arousal that he felt. He couldn’t help but tingle all over when he brushed his hand against Louis’ on the table, or when he felt Louis’ hand lower again to teasingly squeeze his thigh. His body flushed with heat and the desire to have Louis right there didn’t fade away.

Louis sat and watched while the empty plates were stacked and taken away with his mind still focused on Harry’s previous statements. He knew that it was only to make him flustered and turned on, and it had effortlessly worked. He zoned out with his eyes on the tablecloth while he recalled the way Harry had called him Daddy, the name that both of them knew just how much of an effect it had on Louis.

"What do you want for dessert, Daddy?" Harry whispered while he leaned closer to Louis’ side, bringing him out of his thoughts. He glanced towards Niall to see him looking at the menu for the desserts, then he turned his eyes to Louis with a playful smile returning to his lips. "Fancy anything in particular?"

Louis felt his body shiver as he looked towards the menu then to Harry, already feeling the same excitement and arousal as before. He slowly looked away again, not wanting to let his growing desperation for what Harry wanted to give him take over.

"I think I know what you want." Harry whispered again, smiling over at Niall before reaching out to take the menu that was being offered to him. He glanced at the small selection then back to Louis. "You want my cock, don’t you, Daddy?"

Louis gulped and slowly nodded his head, not being able to resist any longer. “You know I do.” He whispered in response, lowering his eyes to pretend to look at the menu in Harry’s hands. “Just not yet. It would be rude to leave early.”

Harry grinned to himself and looked around the table, noticing how they were still engaged in conversation with Zayn now outside with one of the security men to have a quick smoke. “Doubt they’d miss us if we visited the bathroom together for a while.” He quietly told, before looking back to Louis to see a thoughtful expression on his face. “We’d be back before they’d start to suspect anything.”

With Harry’s suggestion settling in his mind, Louis felt his stomach tingle with arousal from the possibility of them sneaking away to relieve themselves. He took a quick glance around the table then looked back at Harry again, slowly nodding his head with an excited grin forming on his face. “Alright.”

"Yeah?" Harry asked to be sure, the anticipation only increasing when Louis nodded his head. He quietly growled with excitement, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans. "Wait for me in the cubicle nearest to the door." He quietly instructed. "I’ll join you in five. Stretch yourself for my cock while you wait, Daddy."

Louis swallowed a moan away as he quickly nodded then stood up from the table, seeing Liam turn to look up at him. “Just going for a piss, mate.” He informed, laughing at the way Liam scrunched his nose up at his announcement. He walked towards the toilets at the back of the restaurant and glanced at the table once he reached the door, giving Harry a playful wink before walking inside.

Holding the door open for an older man who was leaving the bathroom, Louis smiled then walked further into the spacious room, now alone after the door had closed behind the man. He walked closer towards the cubicle that was nearest to the bathroom door then pushed the cubicle door further open when he turned and closed it again, making sure it was locked. He fumbled to unfasten his jeans and pull them down his legs, along with his boxers, before sitting down on top of the toilet with the seat down.

Spreading his legs, Louis dropped a hand between them and wrapped it around his hard cock, starting to steadily stroke himself. He breathed out heavily at the sudden pleasure he felt while he lifted his free hand to spit against his fingers. He lowered it between his parted legs and placed the tip of one finger against his hole, sitting further back on the toilet to give him enough room.

With his back now pressed to the wall of the cubicle, Louis slowly eased his finger inside of himself, feeling the slight sting from the small covering of saliva he used. He steadied his breathing with his finger slowly moving in and out of his hole, his other hand gripped to the base of his cock where he gave himself occasional tugs.

"Fuck." Louis quietly whispered, tipping his head back against the cubicle wall while he added a second finger. He could feel his hole stretching around them both as he pushed them in and out, making his entire body flush with a tingling heat. He moaned low in his throat, hearing Harry’s voice play over in his head, calling him Daddy.

His stomach tingled with pleasure at the thought, knowing Harry had only called it him at the table to receive a reaction from him. He loved how Harry played on his fantasy whenever he could just to make him turned on and become desperate for any kind of release.

It made it much more exciting whenever Harry used the name when they were out in public, especially during interviews or on stage in the middle of a show. He loved the tingling excitement it gave him, always making him flustered and aroused regardless of their surroundings.

Still pushing his fingers in and out of himself, Louis moaned again, needing Harry there with him more than he did before. He slowly stroked his cock with his other hand while he carefully separated his fingers inside of himself, making his hole stretch even more. He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning loud while he worked his fingers inside of his hole, the pleasure increasing rapidly.

The sound of the bathroom door suddenly opening caused Louis to slowly blink his eyes open. He lowered his head from the wall and looked towards the door of the cubicle, hearing footsteps approach the small area.

"You ready for me, Daddy?"

Louis grinned to himself at Harry’s question, his choice of words making his stomach flip with excitement. He gently removed his fingers and stood up, quickly kicking his jeans and boxers aside, then walked closer towards the door to unlock it, allowing him to see Harry after he had pulled the door backwards.

""So ready." Louis answered, watching Harry close the door then lock it before he walked closer to him.

Harry’s eyes lowered down Louis’ body as he walked him backwards to stand against the wall of the cubicle. “Hope you haven’t had too much fun without me.” He joked, slowly running a hand down Louis’ stomach and stopping above his cock. “Wouldn’t want me to miss out, would you, Daddy?”

Louis smirked and shook his head, his hands roaming Harry’s hips. “Of course not, kitten.” He softly answered, moving his hands around Harry to squeeze against his bum. He grinned when he heard the sound of Harry’s moan, then he grabbed his bum to bring him closer towards his own body. “I’ll have more fun now you’re here, though.”

"I’m sure you will." Harry quietly answered through a wide smile, moving in closer to brush his lips against Louis’.

With his hands still on Harry’s bum, Louis used them to squeeze each cheek while he started to grind his cock against Harry’s thigh. He moaned at the feeling through their kiss, feeling an intense pleasure spread around his body.

"Fuck, you’re so hard." Harry spoke quietly and low, breaking the kiss to tilt his head, now brushing his lips against Louis’ neck. He left small kisses before biting into the skin, causing Louis to gasp and moan beneath him.

"Harry." Louis moaned through a whisper, feeling his eyes roll back at the pleasure inside of him. "Need you so bad." He whimpered, his body tingling as he felt Harry bite his neck again in a different spot.

"So naughty." Harry quietly told, bringing his head back up to stare at Louis. He smirked and softly kissed his lips before stepping back from him, not moving his eyes away. "So desperate to have my cock, aren’t you, Daddy?" He asked, lowering his hands to unfasten his jeans.

Louis gulped and nodded his head, his eyes dropping to watch how Harry pushed his jeans down his legs then stepped out of them. He bit his lip while the tight boxers around Harry’s bum were pushed down afterwards, joining his jeans on the floor. He uncontrollably groaned at the view of Harry’s hard cock now on display in front of him, waiting for him to take.

Without giving a response, Louis moved closer to Harry and brought their lips together again, kissing him hard with a rush of lust and passion. His hands roamed Harry’s sides while he was guided towards the door of the cubicle, neither of them breaking the kiss. He lifted a hand up from Harry’s hip to nestle against his cheek where he softly rubbed his thumb along the skin there.

Moving away from the kiss, Louis intently stared at Harry while he fought to catch his breath. “You drive me crazy, you know that?” He quietly spoke, with his chest heaving up and down.

Harry grinned and dipped his head to softly kiss Louis’ lips again, almost like their last kiss wasn’t enough. “That’s nothing, baby.” He spoke low and hushed, pressing his hands to Louis’ hips. “I’m about to rock your world.” He added, giving Louis a wink before he suddenly turned him around to face the door.

With the knowledge of them not having a lot of time, Harry worked quick to slick himself up the best he could with his spit, though not wanting to hurt Louis at all. He lifted the bottom of Louis’ shirt and held it by his hip while he guided the head of his cock towards his stretched hole, feeling tingles of excitement from finally having the contact he had desperately wanted.

"Gonna make you feel so good, Daddy." Harry spoke, with his eyes lowered to watch his cock slowly ease into Louis. "I know you love this. Always so eager for it, aren’t you?" He added, hearing Louis quietly wince with a moan when his cock was halfway inside of him.

"Fuck, Harry." Louis whispered, having a rush of pleasure spread all over his body. He helplessly gripped his hands to the door in front of him while he felt how Harry’s cock pushed further into him, the wide girth stretching him much more than his fingers had done.

"Look at that." Harry quietly commented to himself, not looking away from the sight of his cock now inside of Louis. "Taking my cock like an expert, aren’t you?"

Louis gulped and breathed out to control the wild beating of his heart. “I’ve had plenty of practice.” He replied, his mouth forming into a grin when he heard the sound of Harry’s laugh.

"Slut." Harry spoke, earning a laugh in return before he moved closer to softly kiss the side of Louis’ neck. He pressed both of his hands to Louis’ hips now while he slowly brought his cock out almost all the way, only to push it back inside with slight force.

Louis instantly began to moan uncontrollably while Harry thrust his hips back and forth against him. He pressed his forehead to his arm on the door, feeling the pleasure increase with each forceful thrust of Harry’s cock moving in and out of him. His breathing became heavier and his mind went blank, only thinking about the pleasure and how good it felt.

"I wanted to do this so fucking bad out there." Harry quietly told, recalling how desperate and impatient he had been siting at the table with thoughts of the sexual act playing over in his head. "I wanted to hear you moan for me, Daddy." He added, lifting both hands up to roughly grip Louis’ shoulders. "Make you scream my name and tell me how much you love my cock. I wanted to hear you say you didn’t want me to stop, you wanted me to keep fucking you hard and fast, just how I know you like it."

Harry’s words settled inside of Louis’ mind and made his skin form goosebumps. He continued to moan loud with his breath heavy and uncontrolled while Harry repeatedly slammed into him, pushing his cock in and out at a quick and forceful pace. He loved the intense feeling of it, not wanting it to end, needing more of the tingling pleasure.

"Harry. Oh, fuck. So good." Louis breathlessly moaned out, lowering his arm from the door to wrap his hand around his throbbing cock. He moaned and whimpered with pleasure while he stroked himself at the same time that Harry thrust into him, causing his body to shiver and shake slightly.

"Does that feel good, Daddy?" Harry asked, changing the pace to give single, rough thrusts of his cock, causing Louis to moan loud after each one. "You love my cock, don’t you, Daddy? You love it inside of you."

"Yeah." Louis gasped. "Love it so fucking much. Don’t stop, Harry. Fuck me faster. Fuck, please, need it faster."

Harry growled at the sound of Louis’ desperate pleads, making him change the pace again, this time going faster than he did before. “Like that, Daddy? Is that how you want it?”

"Yeah, just like that." Louis breathlessly answered, uncontrollably moaning Harry’s name over and over. He could feel his body shake even more and his head began to spin, his muscles clenching in his legs and his stomach as the pleasure increased. He tipped his head back and lifted his hand to grip at Harry’s hair while his other hand stroked fast on his cock, bringing him closer towards the edge.

"Fuck, so close." Louis moaned out, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching his body. He whimpered from the sensations of the rough thrusts of Harry’s cock moving in and out of him as well as the soft kisses Harry pressed to his shoulder and his neck.

"Cum for me, Daddy. Let me see you cum." Harry moaned into Louis’ ear, holding one hand to the bottom of Louis’ stomach now.

"Fuck!" Louis moaned loud, not caring if anyone had heard him. His body shook against Harry’s front while he stroked his cock to an orgasm, causing spurts of cum to spill from the tip.

Harry pressed another kiss to Louis’ neck and waited a few seconds for him to catch his breath before he continued to thrust into him, working to chase his own orgasm. He held Louis’ against him with his hands roaming his body, hearing him heavily panting.

"So good." Harry whispered, kissing more of Louis’ skin. "Feels amazing." His body began to shake and he thrust forward three more times before he moaned Louis’ name into his ear and let his orgasm take over, spilling his cum into him.

They slowly moved apart after Harry had carefully pulled himself out, kissing Louis’ shoulder while he did it. They shared a content smile when Louis turned around and moved closer towards Harry, instantly falling into a loving embrace with their arms wrapped around each other to hold their bodies close. Their lips met and they kissed slowly, enjoying the way they relaxed into each other, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction wash over them both.

Gently pulling his lips away, Louis blinked back at Harry and gave a soft smile. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

"You’re welcome, Daddy." Harry whispered, smirking as Louis’ smile formed into a grin.

They shared another slow kiss before they quickly dressed and made their way out of the bathroom, making sure that they each looked presentable and their private antics wasn’t noticeable. As they walked back towards the table, all heads turned to look up at them while they sat in their seats.

"We assumed you’d not want a dessert." Niall told, before placing a spoonful of lemon cheesecake into his mouth.

Louis questioningly raised an eyebrow then shook his head, stealing a quick glance towards Harry. “Nah, they didn’t have what we fancied.” He replied, not hiding his smirk after seeing Harry’s grin.


End file.
